


Keeping Up With the Miyas

by lettersinpetals



Series: This love isn't crazy [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Married Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Kiyoomi, Model Miya Atsumu, More chaos, Osamu is whipped, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Slice of Life, sakuatsu are crazy in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersinpetals/pseuds/lettersinpetals
Summary: Newlyweds Atsumu and Kiyoomi get kicked out of their apartment and Osamu suffers.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: This love isn't crazy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864450
Comments: 203
Kudos: 1355
Collections: Only Haikyuu!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did you really think I'd leave it at that? Ha! Here I attempt to plant OsaAka seeds into your minds. But this is mostly about the disaster husbands, because of course they'd be so bad at that too.
> 
> This is incredibly pointless. There is no plot, just slice of life fluff. Follow at your own risk. Oh, and this is thanks for 1k kudos on SakuAtsu Documentary, the fic that started this series. Thank you!

“Welcome to my family. I’m Miya Atsumu.”

Atsumu was sitting backdropped by a plain white wall. His name floated briefly on the screen.

“And welcome to our brand new YouTube channel, The Miyas. The reception for our California vlogs was unprecedented, holy crap, thanks for that. And now here we are, due to popular demand. Guys, it’s become an entire production, it’s kinda ridiculous. We bought equipment and hired a cameraman and all. I guess he’ll just be following us around every once in a while? Say hi, Sato.”

The camera turned to show a black-haired young man with sunken eyes. He waved quickly and turned it back to Atsumu.

“The poor kid will have to witness all our drama. Oh, and he’s actually Omi’s sister’s son. So...my...nephew? Holy shit, I think he’s my nephew.”

“I am, Atsumu-san.”

“Right, right. So anyway. This is just gonna show what we get up to day after day. Nothing really special, but tune in. Welcome to the Miyas!”

\--

The kitchen was on fire.

From the side, Atsumu splashed a glass of water on the flames.

“How the hell is that supposed to help?” Kiyoomi, his husband, snapped. “Get a fire extinguisher!”

“A fire extinguisher, right,” Atsumu said, looking panicked. He thought hard for a moment. “There’s one in the hall!” He ran out.

Kiyoomi smacked his palm over his forehead for a second, then creeped in closer to inspect the damage. A fire was sprouting from the toaster, but it hasn’t spread. “It’s not that bad.”

There was a crackling sound and the fire got bigger. “Shit,” Kiyoomi said. He turned his head to the side and snapped, “Atsumu!”

“I’m here, I’m here!” Atsumu's voice could be heard from the distance. There were running footsteps, and then he popped back into the frame.

He fumbled with the fire extinguisher for a long few seconds then finally managed to spray foam on the toaster. They sighed when the crisis was averted.

And then the fire alarm sounded and the sprinklers started to spray water on the couple.

“Well, fuck.”

\--

A dark-haired, tired-looking version of Atsumu sat in front of the white wall. “I’m Osamu. Yes, the twin. And also the owner of Onigiri Miya.”

He ran a hand over his face.

“Listen. When my brother got married, I thought I’d mostly gotten rid of him. He was supposed to be Omi-kun’s problem now. So why the hell are they _both living in my apartment?_

“The answer, obviously, is that they got kicked out of their unit. Again. They’ve lived together for a year before they got married, and they got kicked out twice in that span of time. And now, seven months into their marriage, they’re kicked out again? What the hell were they thinking, getting married when they can’t even _keep an apartment?”_

And then Osamu sighed, slumping. “People are always asking me what it’s like to be Tsumu’s brother. Now you get to see what kind of hell that really is. And it’s even worse with Omi-kun. I can’t fucking believe it.”

\--

Osamu was lying in bed, holding up the camera with one hand. His other hand was tucked behind his head.

“It’s 4:30 a.m. I’m supposed to be sleeping in my very comfortable bed. But do you hear that?”

He paused to let the viewers hear the music coming through his walls. It seemed to be the sound of a violin being played.

“It’s been like this every morning since they started crashing here. Unfortunately, it’s off-season now, and they apparently prefer to bother me, instead of you know. Getting a new apartment.”

Osamu stood up from his bed and started making his way out the door. “I let them stay in the guestroom but they keep falling asleep in the kotatsu in the living room. And they keep making a mess there. I hate them.”

He was in the hallway now, and soon enough he entered the living room. He turned the camera to show Atsumu sleeping in the kotatsu, the table littered with Scrabble pieces. The actual board was strewn on the floor, like someone threw it in a fit of irritation. “You see this shit?”

The music was louder now. Osamu adjusted the camera to show Kiyoomi standing by the window — playing the violin.

In a low voice, Osamu said, “Apparently, he plays the violin every morning. But why does it have to be at fucking 4:30 a.m.? If I get noise complaints, I’m kicking them out.”

Kiyoomi stopped playing and turned to glare at Osamu. “I can _hear_ you. I’m right here.”

“I can hear _you_. Through the walls. You _woke me up_ ,” he said with exaggerated patience.

“And that is my problem, how?”

“You — I’m letting you stay here as a favor!”

“You’re obligated because we’re family now.” Kiyoomi smirked at him smugly. “And keep your voice down, you’ll wake Tsumu.”

“You’re literally making a racket!”

Kiyoomi looked offended. “I’m playing beautiful _music_. Which he likes waking up to. Go away now.” Then he turned back to the window and hovered his hand, which was curled around the bow, over the instrument.

Osamu muttered, “This is my apartment,” but sighed in defeat and made his way over to the kotatsu just as Kiyoomi started playing a haunting melody. He settled in to listen, seemingly resigned to his fate.

After a while, Osamu moved the camera to capture Atsumu, who was starting to stir. He zoomed in the camera to his brother’s face, as he rolled over to his back, blinking blearily at the ceiling. He lifted a hand to push his hair back from his forehead and one could see the exact moment his brain went online and he registered what he was hearing. He smiled a little and let his eyelids flutter shut again.

Then Osamu tossed a throw pillow right at his face.

Atsumu jerked up into a sitting position, glaring murderously at his twin. He grasped at the Scrabble pieces still on the table and started pelting them at Osamu. The camera jerked and swayed as Osamu protected himself from the attack.

The music stopped. Osamu focused the camera back on Atsumu just as Kiyoomi’s pajama-clad legs came into view. The camera zoomed out to show Kiyoomi glaring down at his husband. “You weren’t listening.”

Atsumu collapsed to his back and opened his arms. “I was! It was Samu’s fault.”

Kiyoomi carefully placed his violin and bow on the table and lowered himself down. Atsumu grabbed him and dragged him close.

“What’s that song?”

“Soundtrack from ‘Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.’”

“It was beautiful.” Atsumu pulled Kiyoomi’s face down so he could press a kiss on his forehead. “Good morning.”

“Ew,” Osamu announced. “What are we having for breakfast?”

“Why are you asking us?” Atsumu asked. “We’re here so you’d feed us. Otherwise, we would have just gone back to the Jackals’ apartment complex again.”

“It’s too early to eat,” Kiyoomi said. “Let’s just play Scrabble again.”

“Babe, you’re a sore loser.”

“I’m not.”

“You threw away the board last night.”

“Because you were cheating. I didn’t lose.”

Atsumu just laughed. Kiyoomi scowled.

Osamu said, “You’re right, Omi-kun, he is absolutely a cheater. Come on, let’s play.”

Needless to say, there were more flying objects that morning.

\--

“My life can be separated into pre-Miya and post-Miya,” Kiyoomi said. It was his turn on the white wall. “Pre-Miya era was a lot more peaceful. Sometimes I really wonder why I willingly signed up for this.”

There was a crash somewhere in the house and his eyebrow twitched.

“Is it too late for a refund? I signed up for one Miya, not two.”

\--

“Give it!” Osamu yelled. He was trying to tackle his twin, who was holding something up in the air. They were the same height, but Atsumu had more bulk after years of playing professional volleyball.

“No!” Atsumu yelled back. Their scuffle sent them crashing against the dining table, causing a plate to fall on the floor and shatter. There were already bits of china on the floor, making it clear that wasn’t the first plate to meet its demise.

Osamu heaved himself forward against Atsumu and the impact caused both of them to collapse on the floor in a heap. An iPhone clattered to the ground and they both scrambled to get it first.

Atsumu was there first. He picked it up and staggered to his feet and ran out the room.

“Give me my fucking phone!” Osamu yelled, running after him.

The camera zoomed in to Kiyoomi drinking tea in the corner. 

“Pre-Miya Omi would definitely clean that mess up,” he said matter-of-factly. “Post-Miya Omi has given up.”

\--

“Osamu has been hiding something from me,” Atsumu said to the camera. He was back in front of the white wall. “And as his older brother —”

“You were only ahead for 9 minutes!”

Atsumu ignored his twin. “As his older brother, I have the right to know. I figured it out, he’s been talking to someone and developed a rather unhealthy obsession with this person —”

“You’re one to talk about unhealthy obsessions,” Osamu said. His voice was closer now.

“And since I’m obviously the best big bro anyone could ask for, I am going to make it happen. He’s a little shit, but Osamu deserves to be happy, too.”

“I am asking you to not do this.”

“Stay tuned,” Atsumu concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might not remember, but in the Olympics fic I wrote that Omi plays the violin and Atsumu said he wakes him like that. I hoped to tap on that in the future...today is the future


	2. Chapter 2

Kiyoomi and Atsumu were whispering to each other and giggling over breakfast. Osamu kept giving pointed looks at the camera while he went through his meal.

“Can you two stop?” he finally said, unimpressed. “I know you’re talking about me.”

“We’re talking about your future,” Atsumu said.

“Plotting, you mean.”

Atsumu waved his hand. “Just sit there and eat your food.”

Resting a hand on his husband’s bicep, Kiyoomi leaned in to whisper something in Atsumu’s ear. Atsumu barked out a laugh and said, “You’re brilliant, absolutely perfect.” He turned his head, hand lifting to grab at Kiyoomi’s jaw. Then he leaned forward and kissed him.

Osamu dropped his chopsticks when they started making out on the table. “Fuck this shit. I’m out. Keep my damn apartment, I don’t care.” He stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

Atsumu and Kiyoomi kept kissing like they didn’t hear a thing. Lost in their own world.

\--

“Phase 1 of The Plan has now commenced,” Atsumu announced. He and Kiyoomi were walking down the street hand in hand. The camera was shaky but it was ahead of them. “Today, we are making contact with my brother’s love interest. And — babe?”

Kiyoomi had stopped abruptly, and was now gazing at the window of what looked like a pet store.

“Baby, come on, we’re gonna be late.”

Touching a finger to the glass, Kiyoomi said, “Cute.”

Atsumu glanced at what’s gotten Kiyoomi’s attention, then wrapped an arm around him and started leading him away. “Focus on the plan, babe. Let’s go.”

The video cut to them sitting on a table with a very familiar spiker.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto Koutarou said. He looked at Atsumu. “Is this for your new channel?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I’m honored!”

“You should introduce your guest, Bo.”

Bokuto perked up. “Oh! This is my best friend, Akaashi Keiji!”

The camera moved to focus on an impeccably dressed Akaashi, who smiled and waved politely.

“Thank you for inviting me,” Akaashi said. “It was a bit of a surprise, but I appreciate it. I’m still settling down.”

“Yeah, how’s that going anyway?” Atsumu asked. He turned to the camera and said, “Akaashi here just apparently relocated from Tokyo to Osaka.”

“It’s going rather well. I lived in Tokyo all my life, but I think I might actually like it better here. It’s more laid-back.”

Kiyoomi said, “I get that.”

“Ah, right, you were a Tokyo boy as well, Sakusa-san.” Then he remembered. “Apologies, I meant Miya-san.”

Letting out a pained sigh, Kiyoomi muttered, “Omi is fine.”

Atsumu smiled at him smugly. “Remember when you wouldn’t even let me call you that? Now that’s the name you make people call you!”

Kiyoomi’s eye twitched. “Don’t rub it in.”

Atsumu curled an arm around him and coaxed him closer. He pressed a kiss on his cheek. “Miya-san,” he sang.

“Shut up, Tsumu.”

The next kiss landed on the mouth.

Discomfited, Akaashi glanced at Bokuto, who rested his cheek on his hand as he watched them with sparkling eyes.

“Er,” Akaashi said. 

Atsumu pulled his lips away from Kiyoomi’s but didn’t remove his arm. “Sorry, honeymoon glow.”

“Didn’t you get married seven months ago?”

“Yeah, and?”

Bokuto explained, “They’re like this even in practice, you get used to it. It mostly bothers Inunaki.”

“That’s why we do it,” Kiyoomi said.

“So tell us about why you moved here, Akaashi,” Atsumu said.

“Well, the publishing company I was working for expanded. They set up a new office here, and I applied to move. That’s it.”

“But why?” Kiyoomi asked.

“I don’t quite know. It was rather impulsive, which is very unlike me. I needed a change, I suppose. Besides, Bokuto-san is here, so I figured I won’t have that much of a hard time adjusting.”

Bokuto threw an arm over his shoulders. “Don’t worry, Akaashi, I got you! We can start here, by having lunch with my teammates. Next time, I’ll invite the rest of them!”

Akaashi nodded. Then he directed his next words to Kiyoomi. “Now I’m wondering, Omi-san, how come you moved to Osaka? Surely, you had offers to join pro teams in Tokyo?”

“I did,” Kiyoomi said. He flicked his eyes to Atsumu. “I suppose I was thinking more of the teammates I wanted to have.”

Like a shark that scented blood, Atsumu leaned in, effectively lured. “That better be me, Omi-Omi.”

“It was Bo —”

“Take that back!”

Kiyoomi snorted and pinched Atsumu’s cheek hard enough to make him wince. “Of course it’s you, idiot. I wanted the best setter.”

Atsumu grabbed Kiyoomi’s face and started pressing kisses all over it. “I love you so much. I’d give you anything you want right now.”

“A cat?”

Atsumu paused. “A what?”

“Cat? I want a cat.”

“Uh…”

Bokuto gasped. “A _cat_. Now I want one, too! Omi-kun, our cats can have play dates!”

“Now wait a minute,” Atsumu began.

“A cat would be adorable,” Akaashi said. “Can I play with it?”

“I haven’t agreed yet,” Atsumu interrupted.

Kiyoomi’s lips turned down. “You said anything.”

“I — we’ll talk about this later, babe, focus on the plan.”

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes.

“What plan?” Bokuto asked cluelessly.

“Oh, nothing. Hey what do you guys say about hanging out in our apartment sometime? We’ll be sure to have Onigiri Miya stuff.”

“I love Onigiri Miya,” Akaashi said. “If you would have me, I’d love to visit.”

Atsumu grinned, eyes glinting. “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Omi get a cat? Stay tuned


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is late, I just resurfaced from the childhood friends au brainrot...I also did not mean to ignore your comments I HAVE BEEN READING THEM, AND I SAW SOMEONE SAY THEY'LL SACRIFICE THEIR FIRSTBORN JUST FOR ME TO CONTINUE THIS, SO TO AVOID THAT, I OFFER YOU TWO CHAPTERS

Kiyoomi had his arms crossed, impatiently watching the oven.

“How are the muffins?” Atsumu asked, walking into the kitchen.

“They’re running away.”

“Huh?” Atsumu leaned in and peeked in the oven. “Oh, fuck, they’ve overflowed, oh damn it.”

“I told you to follow the instructions to the letter.”

“I did!”

“You did, until the last second. You put too much batter on the tray, I _told_ you.”

“Well, now what?”

“Nothing. We make Samu eat it.”

“And Akaashi.”

“Right. Does Samu know he’s coming over yet?”

“No.”

The two exchanged glances and snickered.

“And Bo?” Kiyoomi asked.

“Strangely enough, something came up and he won’t make it…”

Kiyoomi raised his hands and placed it on Atsumu’s shoulders. “You schemer.” He pulled him in and Atsumu went, wrapping his arms around Kiyoomi’s waist.

“Sexy, right?”

“Absolutely not.”

They leaned in for a kiss but were interrupted by the ping of the oven. Kiyoomi drew away and pulled it open. He wrinkled his nose.

“Is it just me or it smells kind of burnt?”

“It’s just you,” Atsumu insisted.

“Whatever. I’m not eating that.”

Atsumu crossed his arms and pouted. “But I made it.”

“Yes, very badly. We’ll feed it to Samu.”

“He’s not our dog.”

“Right, we don’t have a dog...or any kind of pet.”

“Omi…”

Just then, the doorbell rang. They straightened and stared at each other in anticipation.

“I’ll get it,” Atsumu said.

“I’ll set the table,” Kiyoomi replied.

They turned and got moving.

The video cut to Kiyoomi placing plates on the dining table. Footsteps were approaching, and voices were becoming gradually louder.

“...so this is your apartment? I must say, it’s homier than I expected,” Akaashi was saying.

“Er — actually, about that —”

“Ah, hello, Omi-san,” Akaashi said, finally appearing. He was holding a long paper bag that had a bottleneck peeking out from inside it. “I brought some wine, I couldn’t come with just nothing.”

“Oh. You didn’t have to, but thanks,” Kiyoomi said.

“Why are you so polite when you’re talking to Akaashi?” Atsumu wondered.

“Yo, Tsumu, who’s that?” Osamu’s voice could be heard saying. In the next moment, he appeared, shirtless and running a towel over his head. “Are we expecting som—”

Osamu’s voice stuttered and failed when he caught sight of their visitor. For a moment he and Akaashi just stared at each other and then Osamu clutched the towel to his chest, acting like a Victorian lady being caught unawares. “Akaashi-kun! Hey!”

Cheeks red, Akaashi said, “M-myaa-sam, hello. I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

“Funny.” Osamu’s eyes flickered to Atsumu and then to Kiyoomi. “I didn’t know you were going to be here either. I’m just going to…” he gestured vaguely behind him then whirled around.

And walked straight into a wall.

Kiyoomi snorted and Atsumu guffawed. Osamu valiantly ignored them, and marched out of the kitchen stiffly and quickly, his ears red. He didn’t look back.

“So as I was saying, this is actually Osamu’s apartment, we’re just staying here for a while,” Atsumu explained.

“Er...should I be here?” Akaashi asked, looking worried.

“Of course, we invited you, don’t worry about it,” Atsumu assured, his smirk not comforting at all. “Let’s all sit. We made muffins.”

\--

The silence was thick as the four of them ate.

Osamu seemed to have retreated into his mind, focusing on his meal, and his meal only. Akaashi kept sneaking glances at him, while Atsumu kept looking from one to the other. Kiyoomi ignored them all, unbothered.

“So,” Atsumu finally said. “How’d you two meet? Uh, again.”

“Oh, it was actually during your match against the Adlers all those years ago,” Akaashi answered. “When I bought onigiri from his stall. When I moved here, I made sure to drop by the store, and we got to talking, I suppose.”

Osamu finally seemed to get a handle of himself. He straightened, clearing his throat. “Akaashi-kun told me he’d just moved here, so I wanted to help him settle in.”

“By giving your number?” Atsumu asked, amused. Then he jerked on his seat and winced. “Ow, Samu,” he muttered.

“Yes,” Osamu said through gritted teeth. “By giving my number, so he could call or message me if he needed anything.”

“He’s been very helpful,” Akaashi said politely. “He’s been giving suggestions about good places to eat.”

Atsumu looked at him. “Oh? Does he accompany you?”

“Ah, no, we only see each other when I go to Onigiri Miya.”

“Is that so,” Atsumu drawled. “How very...nice of my baby brother.”

“Tsumu, just eat,” Kiyoomi finally said. “So we can play Scrabble after.”

“Are you still on that?”

“I won’t rest until I beat you.”

Atsumu just laughed.

The video fast forwarded through the meal and slowed down after they trooped to the living room and settled down around the kotatsu. They had the Scrabble board out again.

Akaashi placed a letter on the board. “And that’s eighty points for me.”

“How is that even possible?” Atsumu demanded, irritated. “I don’t even know that word!”

“Because you’re stupid, Tsumu,” Osamu told him smugly. “You do know you’re playing against an editor, right?”

Atsumu glared at his twin. “You’re acting like you don’t have the least points among all of us.”

Osamu glared back at him, all traces of humor gone.

Akaashi studied them. “Are they always like this?”

“Yes. They’re 27 but they regress to 7-year-olds when they’re together,” Kiyoomi informed him. He was hugging Atsumu from the back, his arms around his waist and chin on his shoulder, gazing at the board impassively. “Osamu, it’s your turn.”

Atsumu blew a raspberry. “I don’t like this anymore. We need more games. I’ll get us more games. Off-season can be so boring.”

“You know what you should get me?” Kiyoomi said. “A cat.”

Atsumu’s face scrunched up. “Babe.”

“Didn’t you tell me once there was nothing you wouldn’t give me?”

“Babe…”

Kiyoomi kissed his neck. “Cat, please?”

Atsumu closed his eyes, pained. “Please don’t do this to me. Omi-Omi, we can’t even keep an apartment.”

“So what?” Kiyoomi was pouting now, looking genuinely upset. “We’ll bring the cat with us wherever, it doesn’t matter.”

Osamu shuffled his blocks idly. “He’s saying you are both a disaster together and you can’t be trusted with keeping an animal alive.” He placed a few letters on the board. “Forty points, I think. Your move, Omi-kun.”

“I don’t want to play anymore,” Kiyoomi said darkly, detaching himself from his husband.

Atsumu caught his chin. “I promise, the moment we manage not to set the apartment on fire for a whole year, I’ll get you all the damn cats you want.”

Kiyoomi pouted harder. “That’s too long.”

“Stop looking at me like that, oh god. You’re killing me.”

“Resist, brother,” Osamu said. “Be responsible for once.”

Atsumu leaned closer to meet Kiyoomi’s gaze. “It’s not a no. It’s a later. Okay?”

Kiyoomi huffed and crossed his arms. “Fine. This won’t be the last you’ll be hearing of it.”

“I’m sure it won’t,” Atsumu said drily.

Akaashi cleared his throat. “The game? Or do we just declare me as a winner?”

The rest of them groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Atsumu was perched on a stool, upper body splayed across the wooden counter, his face pressed against the surface. Behind the counter was Osamu, wiping the table. They were at Onigiri Miya.

“Look, this is painful for me, okay,” Atsumu was moaning. “Omi hardly ever asks for anything. Saying no is practically illegal.”

“When are you going to tell him you just don’t like animals?” Osamu asked, amused.

“If I tell him that, he’s gonna file for divorce, just you wait,” Atsumu said darkly.

Osamu started laughing. “So get him a cat!”

Atsumu straightened on his seat and glared at Osamu. “You know why I don’t like animals, you _know why_.”

His twin only started laughing louder.

“I fucking hate you. If only Akaashi knew how shitty you really are.”

Osamu stopped laughing. His face was suddenly devoid of mirth. “I still can’t believe you brought him to my apartment without warning me. Fuck you, Tsumu.”

“You should thank me. I’m bringing you closer!”

“I didn’t ask for your help! I was working on it, alright?”

“You were missing all the openings, you stupid fuck. You were already telling him good places to eat but you never offered to join him? The hell is that? And from what I’ve seen in your messages it’s all very professional or whatever. How the hell is he supposed to know you’re interested?”

“Just because you kissed Omi-kun out of nowhere —”

“And look where we are — happily married. Mostly.”

“Because he’s just as crazy as you. That won’t work with everyone, idiot. You don’t just fuck around with someone like Akaashi okay, he’s —” Osamu waved his hand speechlessly.

Atsumu raised an eyebrow, smirking. “He’s what? Hot?”

“No — I mean, yes, but he’s…” Osamu leaned on the counter, rested his chin on his hand and sighed.

“Oh crap.” Atsumu stared at him. “You’re whipped.”

Osamu picked up the towel from the counter and tossed it at his brother. Atsumu caught it effortlessly with one hand.

“Dude. Just go for it,” Atsumu said.

“I told you, I’m fucking working on it. Mind your own business. And this better be cut from the final vlog or I’ll cut you up and cook you and feed you to the animals you hate so much.”

“ _Fine_.”

\--

“...you’re free? You’ll make it? _Awesome_.” Atsumu grinned then ended the call. He wagged his eyebrows at the camera from where he was lying on Kiyoomi’s stomach. “Phase 2 is in motion, folks.”

Kiyoomi, who had his back against the headboard of the bed, distractedly pressing buttons on the remote, said, “I don’t understand why _I_ have to suffer too. I don’t want to go.”

“Because you’re a Miya now, love,” Atsumu answered smugly. He shifted and petted his husband’s stomach. “Besides, I don’t believe you. You’re always up to play volleyball. Don’t you want to kick Samu's ass?”

“I suppose,” Kiyoomi admitted begrudgingly. Then, sighing, he dropped the remote on the bed. “There’s nothing good on Netflix. We should terminate our account.”

“This is Samu’s account.”

“Ah.”

Atsumu turned his head and pressed a kiss on Kiyoomi’s stomach. “Let’s get ready, we’re meeting in an hour. I’ll go badger Samu in his room.”

The camera followed Atsumu as he threw open the door to another room and walked straight in. “Yo, Samu —”

“What the hell? Get out,” Osamu said, scowling at him from where he was lying under the covers, reading a book.

Atsumu jumped on the bed, flopping on top of his twin. “Let's play volleyball, Samu!”

“No, _get off_ , you big, heavy pile of shit.”

“What would Akaashi say if he heard you saying those kinds of words, huh?”

Osamu flushed and started strangling Atsumu. “Get out of my life, I didn’t ask you to be here!”

Atsumu started wriggling and flailing his limbs, choking. He grabbed Osamu and rolled off the edge of the bed, dragging his brother with him.

There was a heavy thump and wheezes of pain. Then there was a sound of a smack and furiously hissed out argument.

“..do you mean he’s coming?”

“Did you get stupider or what? I told ya, we’re all playing!”

There was more hissing then finally, Atsumu stood up, brushing himself off. “See ya in a bit, Samu! I’ll call Bokkun and Shouyou-kun and see if they’re free.”

As Atsumu passed the camera, he smirked. “Let’s play ball.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, volleyball! Who'll be whose setter and spiker? Hmm


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you came from A Thousand Cuts, here, have some fun stuff.

“Hey!” Hinata Shouyou grinned brightly at the camera. “Guess who’s back in Japan!”

Bokuto shoved his face into the frame, wide eyes sparkling. “MSBY 4 back together again!”

“Are you supposed to reveal that already?” Kiyoomi asked off-screen, sounding unimpressed.

Hinata and Bokuto paused.

“Nevermind!” Hinata said. “This video isn’t gonna be released yet, is it?”

“Not yet, nothing’s released yet,” Atsumu said. The camera panned over to him, showing him crouched down beside Kiyoomi, who was sitting on the floor stretching his legs apart. Atsumu was carefully bending Kiyoomi’s wrist. “How’s that?”

Kiyoomi nodded.

“Still can’t believe you’re married,” Hinata said. “It’s weirdly amazing.”

“It’s weird alright,” Osamu said, stepping into the frame, dressed in sports attire. “And generally awful. So, where’s Akaashi?” 

“Oh, he said he’ll be here in a minute,” Bokuto answered. The camera moved back to capture all of them. Bokuto bounced on his heels. “I’m so pumped! I haven’t played with Akaashi in years! Can I be his teammate?”

“We gotta make the team-ups fair,” Osamu said. “We have four pros and two who’ve been out of the game for years.”

“How about…” Hinata began. “Atsumu-san, Osamu-san, and me on one team, then Omi-san, Bokuto-san, and Akaashi-san on the other?”

Bokuto stroked his chin, pouting. “If you and Tsum-Tsum team up, then you’d have that quick against us!”

“But then if he and Omi-san and Osamu-san are all in one team together, then Atsumi-san would be with the hitters he knows best! We don’t have a chance.”

“They’d be against _us_ ,” Bokuto insisted, puffing out his chest. “And Akaashi’s the best setter! We can totally do it!”

“I haven’t played in years, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi’s voice said from behind the camera. The cameraman turned to capture him. “Not seriously, anyway. Hello, everyone.”

“Hello,” Osamu said. The camera returned to focus on him. He was smiling at Akaashi. “It’s okay. It’s been a while for me, too. These idiot Olympians will have to tone it down a bit.”

“Sure,” Atsumu said. “It will just be a fun, painless match.”

\--

It was not a fun, painless match. A title card reading “The Miyas against The Jackals (and Akaashi)” signaled the start of the game, and it kicked off with a powerful serve from Atsumu.

Hinata received it cleanly, passing it to Akaashi, who tossed it up in the air with a “Bokuto-san!” And Bokuto was already moving. He spiked it explosively, earning them a point.

“Oh come on,” Osamu said.

Cheering, Bokuto ran at Akaashi. “Your sets are still the best, Akaashi!”

“Okay, I am starting to get a bit insulted now,” Atsumu said.

“High school spiker-setter bonds are forever,” Bokuto said seriously. “Ask Hinata!”

Hinata flushed. “Er, I dunno, I wouldn’t say Bakageyama and I have a bond…”

“High school, huh,” Atsumu said, squinting his eyes at his opponents contemplatively. “Samu, I think we gotta show ‘em.”

“Yes, I think so, too, Tsumu,” Osamu said, also watching with a narrow-eyed stare.

Kiyoomi just sighed.

Hinata served next and the game truly started. It was a skirmish from the start, each player seemingly provoked. It was clear that the pros were struggling to hold themselves back, competitiveness steadily bleeding across the court.

And then Akaashi pulled off a setter dump and he and Osamu stared each other down through the net.

“Guess I still got it, Myaa-sam,” Akaashi smirked. “Fukurodani was a powerhouse school for a reason.”

There was heat in Osamu’s gaze. “So was Inarizaki and I’ll give you a clue why: Miya. Twins.” He whirled around and started heading back into place. “Tsumu, I’m done fucking around. Warm up’s over, let’s play.”

And so they cranked up the gears. Bokuto was now unapologetically energetic, Hinata was an endless stream of movement, and Akaashi seemed to be getting better the longer the game went, as if he and years of muscle memory were steadily syncing up.

However, they were still caught off-guard with the twin’s version of the freak quick, Atsumu delivering a fast ball right into Osamu’s palm. The ball hit the ground just as Hinata dived for it.

Hinata groaned as his opponents cheered. “Not again! You stole that!”

And then they were stumped again when _Osamu_ set the ball, and Atsumu hit it right down the middle, the impact making a loud bang that echoed in the gym.

They got a point back when Akaashi put up the ball right at the edge of the court, almost too close to the net. Bokuto was there in an instant, slamming the ball down in a devastating cut shot.

“Wooo!” Bokuto yelled. “Again!”

“I’m getting even,” Hinata announced as he prepared to serve. He tossed the ball up in the air and served, not holding back, but Kiyoomi was there to receive it as if he’d been waiting for it. “Aw, dammit!”

The video fast-forwarded to when the score was 25-24 in favor of the Miyas.

Osamu was up to serve. They had no referees, but he made sure to wait an entire eight seconds before serving, like he used to do. He spent the eight seconds seemingly watching Akaashi.

And then he served and the game quickly turned into a do-or-die.

It was a long rally with too many close calls. Kiyoomi managed to save the ball with a pancake, and later, Hinata did the same with a foot. Akaashi saved the ball when Bokuto’s attack was blocked by Osamu, who also pulled off a miraculous save — with his face.

It ended when Kiyoomi, of all people, set the ball, and Atsumu was there to slam it home, right down the line.

There was a second of shocked silence. And then, cheers.

“Aw man!” Bokuto pouted. “Again!”

Akaashi stood up from where he’d fallen on the floor from a previous receive. He winced. “I don’t think I can survive another rally, much less another set, Bokuto-san.”

“Same,” Osamu wheezed. “I don’t have the stamina for this anymore. You guys are monsters.”

Atsumu slung an arm around his brother’s shoulders and ruffled his hair violently. “You still got it, Samu! We should play more often. That ball to the face was hilarious though.”

“Shut up, I loathe you.”

They all trooped to where their water bottles and face towels were waiting for them and started to cool down. The camera followed.

“Is your face alright, Myaa-sam?” Akaashi asked, gazing at him in concern.

Osamu’s face turned red. “Ah, yeah, it’s nothing, I barely feel it.”

“It’s starting to bruise,” Akaashi observed. “Your whole cheek is red.”

Atsumu started laughing and walked away. “Let’s go shower together, babe,” he told Kiyoomi, who stood up from the bleachers and took his hand. They strolled together towards the locker room.

Osamu made a face. “Gross. Now we can’t come in until they’re done, unless we want to be scarred for life.”

“I’ve become immune,” Bokuto said sadly.

That made Osamu choke on a laugh. “Oh my god, please tell me they’re not that shameless —”

“They are.”

“God!” Osamu was laughing freely now. “I don’t know what’s wrong with them!”

“I think Inunaki-san’s close to losing it,” Bokuto shared thoughtfully. “He’s been threatening to resign as team captain lately. Tsum-Tsum and Omi-kun like messing with him, but I think they really just can’t keep their hands off each other. It’s pretty cute!”

“Not the word I’d use, but okay.” Osamu paused then scratched his cheek, avoiding everyone’s eyes. “Hey, so you guys want to eat after this?”

“Yes,” Hinata said immediately. “I’m hungry!”

“I’d love to join,” Akaashi said politely.

Osamu smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

They ended up at a Korean restaurant, evident in the way they were cooking bits of meat on the grill situated in the middle of the table.

“How could you burn even that?” Kiyoomi demanded. “No one burns samgyupsal, _no one_.”

“As long as there’s flame, things can burn, okay,” Atsumu said, irritated. “You were the one talking my ears off, I got distracted!”

Kiyoomi slapped at Atsumu’s hand, wrestling the tong from his grip. “Give me that, _I’ll_ do it.”

“Because you’re so good at cooking? Who set fire to the toaster again?” Atsumu crossed his arms.

“Wait,” Osamu said incredulously. “It was _you_ , Omi-kun?”

Kiyoomi glared at them darkly. “How was I supposed to know that cooking frozen hotdogs there was a bad idea?”

“Surely you put a foil or something,” Osamu said slowly. “Or the pan. The toaster comes with a pan.”

Atsumu snorted, then grunted when Kiyoomi elbowed him in the stomach.

“I can’t believe this,” Osamu said. “You are literally the worst match for my brother. You were supposed to make him better not add to his chaos.”

“I think they’re sweet,” Hinata said.

“Er,” Akaashi said. He was poking at a piece of meat with his own tong. “I think I overcooked mine too.”

Bokuto howled in laughter. “Akaashi! I finally found something you’re not good at.”

Osamu cleared. “Here I can...I’ll just —” He leaned closer from where he was sitting beside Akaashi, carefully taking the tong.

“Dude, just cook all of ours,” Atsumu said. “It’s literally your job.”

Sighing, Osamu stood up and collected all the plates of raw meat. He picked out all the meat left to burn on the grill, studying them while shaking his head. “What is wrong with you all?” Then he adjusted the knob of the stove and started laying down raw pieces, with all the efficiency of a professional chef. “Sato, stop filming for a bit, come eat.”

From behind the camera, Sato just said, “Okay, later, Osamu-san.”

After a few moments of this, Kiyoomi said, “I think I married the wrong Miya.”

Atsumu immediately circled his arms around his waist and attacked his neck with nibbles, eliciting some annoyed squirming, then finally, giggles.

“Okay, okay,” Kiyoomi said, trying to elbow Atsumu off. “I don’t want him, he’s gross. He uses bar soap on his face.”

“You’re really biting the hand that feeds you?” Osamu said, flipping the meat. “If you two don’t stop being utter shits I won’t serve you food.”

“Myaa-sam, bar soap is too harsh for delicate skin,” Akaashi said.

Osamu stuttered. “I-I mean, it’s not like I always do it —”

“He does,” Atsumu reported.

“You should take care of your face, it’s too beautiful to damage carelessly,” Akaashi added.

Startled, everyone turned their heads to look at him. Osamu’s face was red again. “Hah, what?” He rested one hand on the table, wrist unknowingly nudging the knob. His other hand rubbed the back of his neck. “You think so?”

Akaashi seemed to realize what he just said and he blushed to his ears. “I-I mean, objectively speaking —”

“Wow,” Atsumu said. Kiyoomi leaned in to whisper something in his ear and they both started laughing.

“Myaa-sam does have a good face,” Bokuto said thoughtfully. “I mean, it’s exactly like Tsumutsumu, and Tsumutsumu has lotsa fans and stalkers. They’re good-looking, huh, ‘Kaashi?”

“Um.” Akaashi’s eyes didn’t seem like they could get wider.

“Yeah, Akaashi, we’re good-looking, aren’t we?” Atsumu drawled, smirking.

“I definitely think so!” Hinata chirped, ever supportive.

“Yeah, you had that crush on Tsum-Tsum, didn’t you?” Bokuto reminded and Hinata flushed too.

Atsumu blinked. “You did?”

Kiyoomi leaned forward to glare at Hinata. “You did?” he demanded.

“N-no —”

“It’s cool,” Bokuto insisted. “I’m sure everyone develops a crush on the Miya twins! At least one of them, or even both. Right, ‘Kaashi?”

“Um, maybe just one…”

“ _What_?” Osamu asked again.

“Osamu, you’re burning —” Kiyoomi began.

Osamu’s hand flew to his face. “No, I’m not —”

“The food, you’re burning the food.”

It was only then that the rest of them noticed the smoke wafting from grill. Osamu flew into motion, words spilling out of his mouth, “Oh crap, I forgot — no wait, the flames are too high —” He turned the knob, switching off the fire, and quickly transferred charred pieces of meat on a plate.

They stared at their ruined meal in silence.

“So...maybe we should just order cooked meals,” Atsumu said.

“This is your fault,” Osamu told him.

They ordered cooked meals.

\--

Atsumu was cackling as he and Kiyoomi followed Osamu into his apartment.

“Shut up,” Osamu hissed, shutting the door. “I can’t believe what a mess that was.”

“You had one chance,” Atsumu wheezed. “One chance to impress him and you —”

Osamu groaned and pressed his hands against his face. “Why does this keep happening? He must think I’m so stupid.”

“I mean, he did say you have a beautiful face.” Atsumu started laughing again.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t count because I share that with you.”

“He said he maybe had a crush on one twin right? Clearly it ain’t me, stop being a dumb idiot,” Atsumu said. “Just go for it already!”

At the word crush, Kiyoomi scowled and left without a word. Atsumu turned his head to watch him go. “Omi?”

“Dude,” Osamu said, smirking. “Hinata-kun’s crush, remember?”

“Ah crap.” Atsumu followed his husband, steps quickening. “Baby, it’s not what you think!”

Osamu snorted. Then he seemed to realize something and he looked at the camera in vague horror. “Ah, damn it. I’m gonna have to listen to them have make up sex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sakuatsu has one (1) braincell


	7. Chapter 7

“Can you like,” Osamu sighed. “Go away? I’m opening soon.”

Atsumu ignored him, looking miserable as he rested his head on his arms on a table in Onigiri Miya.

“Tsumu. If you don’t leave, you’ll be badgered by fans.”

“Where am I supposed to go?” Atsumu whined. “Omi’s mad at me.”

“He can’t seriously be mad about —”

“It’s not the Hinata thing, well that was just one thing, but it’s — it’s everything. He’s sick of your apartment, but he didn’t like the ones we’ve looked at, he’s sick of take away and outside food in general, he’s bored and restless and uncomfortable and — and he _still wants a damn cat_.” He groaned and dropped his head into his arms again.

“So basically he’s unhappy and you’re not doing anything about it?”

“My hands are tied! It’s not my fault he didn’t like the apartments!”

“So get your own house.”

Atsumu picked his head up and stared at his twin.

“What? You’re both rich, what with your modeling gigs and his endorsements, and both your salaries as pros. That way he can design the house however he wants, and maybe you’ll be disinclined to burn it down next time. And you can have pets.”

Atsumu kept staring at him, eyes wide as if he never considered that before.

“Oh, and learn to cook while you’re at it. One of you. Jeez. You really can’t live like this.”

“A house, huh,” Atsumu murmured. “That sounds...nice.”

Osamu raised an eyebrow, but smiled genuinely enough. “You gotta grow up at some point. Omi-kun sounds like he’s ready for that.”

“Does he seem unhappy to you?” Atsumu asked plaintively.

“Nah,” Osamu said, gentler now. “He’s always smiling with you. Even when he’s pissed.”

\--

“So you’re pissed at Atsumu-kun?” Akaashi asked. He sipped at his drink. They seemed to be at a coffee shop.

“I think so. We’re fighting,” Kiyoomi said, his voice a bit muffled by his face mask. He glared out the window.

“How bad?”

“Pretty bad, I suppose. I just don’t understand. He always gives me what I want, I don’t get why he draws the line at a _cat_. There’s something he’s not telling me,” he said darkly.

“So it’s...about the cat,” Akaashi said, trying to make sense of it.

“Not just that,” Kiyoomi said, aggrieved. “I don’t like the bed in Osamu’s apartment, it doesn’t feel like ours. I don’t like knowing we’re in Osamu’s space. It just feels like we’re surfing and there’s no permanence and it makes me feel unsettled and I don’t like that. I like when things are routine and secure, and they’re not.”

Akaashi stared at him. “This is the most I’ve ever heard you speak.”

Kiyoomi slumped. “I have no one else to talk to, Komori is all the way in Tokyo.”

“I don’t mind,” Akaashi assured. “It’s nice to have friends here. I didn’t really have friends before.”

“You’re gonna regret getting involved with those idiot twins.”

“They do seem like a handful,” Akaashi said, amused. “Atsumu-kun in particular. Truthfully, I don’t know how you do it — you don’t seem like the type to put up with his crap. I suppose love makes fools of us all.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Kiyoomi sighed.

Akaashi seemed to be fighting down a smile. “Do you know you speak like him now?”

“What. No, I don’t.”

Akaashi just let out a little laugh. Then he turned serious. “Doesn’t it scare you? When you fight.”

“We fight a lot. Most of the time it really isn’t that deep. Sometimes it’s debilitating though. It’s different when you know each other too well, you know just how to hurt the other.”

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never been in a long-term relationship before. It sounds...daunting. I edit manga, you know? It’s all happy endings and stuff. I suppose I’m what you might call a hopeless romantic. I’m struggling a little with my own unrealistic expectations. How do you manage it? And such a turbulent relationship, too.”

“The longer you’re together, the details stop mattering so much. You learn to let go of the small things. And you learn to get over fights.” He paused. “We’ll get over this, too, I suppose, it depends on who’ll bend first. And how long it will take before that happens.”

Akaashi was frowning down at his drink. “Sounds...exhausting. I’m not a very strong or confrontational person. I don’t know how to survive through...whatever you two are doing.”

“You seem to be considering something,” Kiyoomi said, sharp eyes on Akaashi. “Or overthinking something. Maybe entering a relationship. With a specific person?”

“Um.” Akaashi blushed. “Maybe? There is perhaps someone I’m interested in.”

“I know it’s Osamu, we can skip the pretenses.”

“Omi-san,” Akaashi hissed, looking around. He glanced at the camera then back at Kiyoomi. “Can we cut this from the vlog? Also, am I that obvious?”

“Only to me and Atsumu. I thought Osamu was the smarter one, but I am truly surprised by how dense he’s being lately.”

Akaashi fidgeted. “It’s just — why would he like me? I’m just — and he’s so —” he sighed, resting a cheek on his hand.

Kiyoomi looked uncomfortable and kind of like he wanted to run away. He kept silent.

“How did you know Atsumu-kun liked you?”

“He kissed me,” Kiyoomi said flatly.

Akaashi startled out a laugh. “Oh, right.” He sighed. “I wish it were that easy.”

“Getting together is the easiest part.”

This seemed to upset Akaashi. “This is not sounding very encouraging.”

Kiyoomi massaged his forehead. “Look, relationships are hard work, okay? But you’re not alone in it. Atsumu and I have been together for about four years now. We’ve shared laughter, tears, wins and losses. We do everything together and we’ll do it forever. That’s it.”

“Well, now it sounds so simple.”

“Most of the time it is. I love Atsumu. Atsumu loves me. The end.”

“So you’ll forgive him if he doesn’t give you a cat?”

“He’ll give me a cat. He gives me everything, eventually. He just needs some time to come around.” 

“What if he doesn’t?”

“Then I’ll cry and he’ll go running to the nearest shelter. I’m hoping it won’t reach that point, though. If I always pull that card he’ll get immune.”

“You’re scary, Omi-san.”

Kiyoomi shrugged. “Say, can I stay in your apartment tonight? I don’t want to see Tsumu yet. I might kill him.”

“Sure.”

\--

“What do you _mean_ he’s not coming home?” Atsumu demanded, eyes looking past the camera.

“Er,” Sato said. “He’s staying with Akaashi-san. He said he doesn’t want to see you yet.”

“Oh, and he couldn’t answer his phone, could he?” Atsumu flopped onto the couch, picked up a throw pillow, and seemed to shout obscenities into it.

“Did he say why?” Osamu asked Sato, ever the voice of reason.

“Er, I think it’s the cat? And the apartment? I don’t know, there seemed to be a lot.”

Atsumu removed the throw pillow from his face and tucked it beneath his head. “It’s really unbelievable sometimes how one small issue can turn into a goddamn _war_. I want to strangle him sometimes, I really do. Would it kill him to _talk_ to me?”

“I mean, you’re the one who’s not telling him about not liking animals,” Osamu pointed out. “If you told him, maybe he’d understand and let it go.”

“Omi does not _let go_ ,” Atsumu said darkly, glaring at the ceiling. “He pushes and pushes until he gets his way.”

“Sounds like you.”

Groaning, Atsumu gripped his hair. “I’ve spoiled him. This is my fault.”

“U-huh. Do you really, _really_ not want to give him a cat?”

“I _do_ ,” Atsumu said, sounding extremely taxed. “I just —!”

“I mean, he can easily get one himself, but he’s waiting for your go signal. It looks like that’s his version of a compromise, so I think you should meet him halfway. Don’t you think?”

Atsumu pouted.

“Just talk to him,” Osamu advised.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll get to that, when he actually _answers his goddamn phone_. I hate him. Why’d I have to marry Sakusa fucking Kiyoomi?”

Osamu just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need more SakuAka friendship in this universe


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu spills his secrets.

“I want it to be known that it was Atsumu’s fault,” Osamu said. His hair was damp and he was back in front of the white wall. “I swear in my _life_ , every time something goes wrong to this proportion, it’s always Atsumu’s fault.”

The scene faded to show a title card: _8 hours before_.

“This fight has gotten too out of control,” Atsumu told the camera. He was the one holding it this time around. “It’s time to face my trauma so I can get my husband his damn cat.”

“But first, we gotta _get_ your husband,” Osamu said. Atsumu shifted the camera to capture his twin on the wheel, driving.

“And _your_ future husband,” Atsumu teased.

“Shut up, don’t jinx it.” Osamu sounded flustered.

“Oho? You don’t deny it?”

Osamu pressed his lips together and refused to answer.

“Moving kinda fast when you haven’t even asked him out, but okay.”

“You literally married Omi-kun on a whim. You can’t talk.”

“That wasn’t a whim,” Atsumu insisted. “And we’ve been together nearly three years at that point!”

“Whatever.” He stopped the car and tugged on the gearstick. “We’re here.”

Atsumu peeked out his window. “How’d you know where he lives?” he asked suspiciously.

“He mentioned it when he first came to the shop. I just know the building, not the unit.”

“Alright, text Akaashi that you’re visiting and that you’re coming up.” He handed Osamu the camera. “Don’t tell him I’m here.”

The video fast forwarded until they were knocking on the door.

It opened to reveal a dishevelled and flustered Akaashi. “Myaa-sam! You should have told me earlier — wait, Atsumu-kun — ?”

But Atsumu was already shouldering his way past the doorway. “ _Omi_! Come out!”

There was a thunk, then the sound of a door opening, and then Kiyoomi appeared, frowning and looking confused. “The hell, Tsumu?”

“Don’t _‘the hell’_ me. How long do you plan on drawing this out?”

Kiyoomi crossed his arms. “As long as it takes.”

Atsumu dragged his fingers through his hair. “Right, we are putting aside this petty fight for now. Get dressed, we’re going somewhere.”

“Where? I don’t wanna.”

“We’re going to Hyogo to do...something...then we’re going around Osaka to look for houses.”

“Houses?” Surprised, Kiyoomi stared at him.

“Yeah, houses. We can afford it, I think. Probably. Most definitely.”

“Houses,” Kiyoomi repeated, familiarizing himself to the idea. Then he straightened and whirled around. “Okay.” He walked back to the room he was staying in, footsteps lighter.

“See? I told you,” Osamu said from behind the camera.

“What are you going to do in Hyogo?” Akaashi asked, mystified. Osamu moved the camera to capture him, zooming in a little too close on Akaashi’s face.

“Atsumu has a childhood trauma he needs to face,” Osamu said drily. “And er — you don’t have to, obviously, but I’d really like it if you joined us.”

He said the last part in a rush and Akaashi squinted. “Sorry?”

Osamu cleared his throat. “I said. That I’d really like it. If you joined us. In Hyogo.”

“Oh. Okay.” Akaashi blushed. He gestured with a hand. “I’ll just get ready, then.”

“Alright.”

The camera panned over to Atsumu, who smirked at him. “Smooth.”

“Shut the hell up.”

\--

“Would you look at that,” Atsumu said. He was pointing the camera at his face, and he shifted it to show Kiyoomi nuzzling his neck. “Ignores me for an entire week, makes me sleep _alone_ , and now he loves me again.”

Kiyoomi ignored him, making himself comfortable and resting his head on Atsumu’s shoulder.

“So anyway, Samu’s driving us to Hyogo.” He briefly turned the camera to show Osamu on the driver’s seat and Akaashi on the passenger seat beside him, before returning it to his face.

“What are we going to do there?” Kiyoomi asked.

Atsumu opened his mouth and closed it again.

“Go on, Tsumu,” Osamu said, sounding highly amused. “Tell him.”

Kiyoomi perched his chin on Atsumu’s shoulder and gazed at him. “What is it, Tsumu?”

“Okay,” Atsumu sighed. He looked at the camera. “The reason I didn’t want to get you a cat is because...I don’t like animals.”

“I figured that much —”

“No, Omi-Omi. I’m _terrified_ of them.”

Kiyoomi frowned. “Why?”

Atsumu scratched an eyebrow. “Okay, so when our grandparents were still alive, they used to live on a farm…”

“Yes? I already know this.”

“Um, remember when I said we’d spend summers there?”

“Yeah. Though you didn’t really talk about it much.”

Osamu started laughing.

“Shut up, Samu, it’s not funny,” Atsumu snapped. “Look, Omi, baby, you should know that farm animals are utterly evil creatures.”

Kiyoomi moved his head back in order to study Atsumu properly. Slowly, he said, “Are we imagining the same farm animals? Cows, chickens, goats?”

“Yes,” Atsumu said darkly. “Those exactly. And ducks, Omi. The ducks...they were the most evil.”

His husband stared at him for a while. Then he snorted and started snickering.

“Omi!” Atsumu whined.

“So that’s why?” Akaashi wondered. “You were just scared of farm animals?”

“Listen, Akaashi, you don’t understand the trauma —”

Osamu was wheezing now. “I can’t believe after all these years, you haven’t let it go —”

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten!” Atsumu said, worked up. “You were there, too!”

“We were _kids_ —”

“Exactly, those traumatic events occurred during my formative years, no wonder I’m like this —”

“Okay, hold on,” Kiyoomi interrupted. “What exactly happened?”

“They just hate me,” Atsumu said miserably. “I mean, first, the baby goat kept attacking me. I was lucky its horns were just tiny little bumps but it was creepy, okay? It kept charging at me and bashing its forehead against my stomach! Repeatedly!”

Kiyoomi looked like he was trying not to laugh. “Okay, bad baby goat, got it. What else?”

“The cows _chased_ me. I was just playing with a volleyball in the field! They started running so I started running too, and they wouldn’t stop! Do you know how terrifying that was? They were huge!”

Kiyoomi lost the battle with his laughter. He covered his face with a hand. “That’s just not possible…”

“I’m telling you,” Atsumu insisted. “They were running after me! I swear the ground was shaking with the force of it. It was like a stampede. I almost died like that lion in that Disney movie.”

“Lion King,” Akaashi supplied. “Mufasa.”

“Yes, thank you Akaashi,” Atsumu said sarcastically.

“Don’t be rude,” Osamu reprimanded. “Tell them about the evil duck.”

“The evil duck!” Atsumu exclaimed. “Omi-Omi, you wouldn’t believe this, there was this one summer where we were terrorized by an evil duck.”

“Just one duck?” Kiyoomi clarified, lips still twisted up into a smile.

“Yeah, just one, but one was enough. There’s this huge ass fish pond in the farm where my grandparents bred fish and ducks, and Samu and I used to feed them. But one totally went rabid.”

“This one’s actually true,” Osamu said. Atsumu turned the camera to show the front of the car. “It bit Tsumu, he got a wound and all. And in the end we were all so terrified of it, ‘cause it would chase us whenever it saw us.”

“Even worse, it had this tendency of just popping out of nowhere,” Atsumu added. “We’d be playing in the field and it would just be there, flapping its wings and gunning straight for me!”

“Tsumu cried,” Osamu recalled. “A lot. And we spent most of that summer barricaded in our grandparents’ house. Until our grandfather killed it.”

“What?” The camera turned back around to show an upset Kiyoomi. “That’s cruel.”

“That’s how it is,” Osamu said. “They were all going to be sold anyway. That one just met its end a little too early.”

“So we’re going to Hyogo…” Akaashi trailed off.

“To go back to our grandparents’ farm,” Atsumu finished. “It’s still up and running, it’s being maintained by her old staff. They live there, actually.”

“So we’re facing your childhood trauma,” Kiyoomi stated. “So we can get a cat?”

Atsumu shrugged. “Yeah.”

“You know, if you’d just told me this…”

“But you want one.” Atsumu pouted. “You _really_ want one.”

“It’s not a _dealbreaker_.” Kiyoomi cupped Atsumu’s cheek and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Stupid idiot husband.”

Atsumu turned to hug him. “Missed you.”

“Missed you, too. Let’s go face those evil farm animals.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I project my own fear of farm animals. I did not pull this out of my ass yall

“It shouldn’t be that bad, right? They’re just farm animals,” Akaashi said. Gone were his crips coats and shiny shoes. Instead, he was wearing a loose white shirt, simple jeans, and sneakers.

“I’m still half-convinced you were exaggerating,” Kiyoomi said. “Or time warped your memories. It just sounds so...”

“I’m telling you,” Atsumu insisted. “They were evil! Just you wait. You’ll see.”

They were standing beside Osamu’s pick up truck. Osamu appeared in the frame, saying, “Alright. This is stupid, let’s get it over with.”

Atsumu showed the view behind him. “See that house behind me? That’s my grandparents’ house. They’ve both passed on, but we spent a lot of time here growing up. I’m feeling nostalgic right now, actually.”

He moved the camera to show the grassy fields. “And just over _there_ is where they plant rice and stuff.” He swung the camera over to the opposite side. “And over _there_ is the fish pond. It’s pretty big, we used to go boating there. It was fun.”

“Yeah, until you dropped the oar and we got stuck in the middle,” Osamu said drily.

“That wasn’t my fault.”

“Right, you totally didn’t demand to be in charge because you were the _‘older brother’_.”

Atsumu’s eyes widened. “Samu, I’m suddenly remembering when we were boating and a fish jumped out of the water and smacked me on the face.”

Osamu bent over and laughed loudly. “Holy shit, you’re right, that happened, oh my god.”

“There’s a lot of trauma we have to work through,” Kiyoomi observed.

“This place is gorgeous,” Akaashi commented. “Very peaceful.”

“Alright,” Kiyoomi said. “What do we do first?”

Atsumu focused the camera on his face again. “We already said hi to the staff, they told us to do whatever and left us alone. So uh, I guess we just tour?” He looked over to the side and held out a hand. “I’ll show you around, babe.” Kiyoomi took his hand and on they went.

The video then showed a montage of the house, which looked cozy with wooden finishes and had a fireplace, and then the sprawling grassy fields, and then the actual crops.

Akaashi leaned over the rice stalks and passed a hand through them lightly. “Cool.”

The camera zoomed into Osamu, who was watching him with an awe-struck expression on his face.

“Close your mouth,” Atsumu muttered from behind the camera. “You’ll catch flies.”

Osamu, of course, didn’t hear him. The camera zoomed in closer while Atsumu laughed quietly. “Look at this dumbass,” he said.

And then the camera finally settled on a cattle grazing at the grass, tail flicking from side to side.

“Okay,” Atsumu said. “Farm animal number one.”

“Go on then, Tsumu,” Osamu said.

“Hell no,” Atsumu replied. “Do you see those horns?”

“They’re small horns.”

“But sharp.”

“It looks rather sweet to me,” Akaashi said. “It’s tame, right? I mean farmers go here, and they don’t get attacked, right?”

“Right,” Osamu agreed. “I’m sure it’s friendly.”

“Go and say hi, then,” Atsumu dared.

“We’re here for _you_.”

“I’m a coward, I’m admitting it now. I changed my mind, I’m not going anywhere near that thing. Look at it, it’s evil. It’s _black_.”

“I want to pet the animal,” Akaashi said.

“You guys go ahead,” Kiyoomi said. He was eyeing the cow suspiciously. “Tsumu, I think perhaps you were right.”

“See? I told you!”

“You two are ridiculous,” Osamu huffed. “I’m going.”

Osamu took a step forward, then another. Then he started walking slowly but surely towards the animal. The cow looked up at Osamu, swishing its tail.

“Aww, look,” Akaashi said. “I think it’s happy to see you.”

Then the cow snorted out a breath and lifted a foot. Then it started to tap it on the ground menacingly. Osamu stopped in his tracks.

“Uh, Samu…” Atsumu began.

And then they all screamed when the cow charged.

The footage went shaky as the camera swung wildly, making it clear they were all running. The video showed glimpses of green grass and blue skies and terrified faces, while they all legged it across the field.

“It’s still chasing us!” Osamu yelled.

“It’s chasing _you_ , idiot!” Atsumu snapped back.

“The truck, head to the truck!”

There was a scramble and the sounds of a car door opening and slamming closed and a stream of “oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.”

Atsumu’s face came into view. He was panting, face pale. He shouted, “Samu, hurry the fuck up! Fuck, why did we jump here at the back! It’s coming for us!”

“It’s way too close for comfort,” Akaashi said unsteadily. The camera moved to show him looking shaken. His glasses were skewed, wide eyes staring straight ahead.

Finally, the engine roared to life and they jerked forward as Osamu gunned it.

Kiyoomi clung to Atsumu as the truck carried them away. “Tsumu, remind me to kill Osamu later, if we survive this.”

“Okay, love.”

“And I’m sorry I laughed at you.”

Atsumu kissed him on the mouth hard. “You can laugh at me the rest of our lives, I don’t mind.”

Kiyoomi grabbed his face and kissed him back.

“Um,” Akaash said. “We are still being chased by a cow. Oh wait, it’s kinda slowing down now.”

The two ignored him, kissing leisurely now.

And then they all jerked back as the truck came to a sudden stop.

Atsumu separated from Kiyoomi and after looking around, yelled, “What the _hell_ , Osamu!”

The camera jostled and steadied as it panned around what looked like a fish pond.

And the truck was sinking into the water.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Kiyoomi said. “Atsumu, tell me we are not sinking into a fish pond right now.”

“I am so sorry, Omi-Omi.”

“Why does this keep happening to me?” Kiyoomi mourned. “My life was normal before I met you.”

“Should we — disembark?” Akaashi asked, unsure. “Swim back to land?”

“That would be best.”

Atsumu stood up and banged on the hood. “Get the fuck out of there, stupid Samu!”

There was the sound of a door swishing open and a splash. After a while Osamu showed up at the side of the truck, swimming neck-deep in murky water and looking up at them sheepishly. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened, I panicked and lost control of the wheel.”

“I can’t believe you, Samu,” Atsumu said.

“I can’t believe myself either,” he said miserably. “I just kept looking at the cow in the side mirror, I freaked out.”

Someone started laughing. Amazingly, it was Kiyoomi.

And then a duck of all things swam closer to Osamu. And started pecking at him.

“Ow,” Osamu muttered. The duck started pecking harder, flapping its wings angrily. “ _Ow_!”

Kiyoomi just laughed harder, and soon he was joined by Akaashi and Atsumu.

“Well,” Atsumu told the camera. “I think we’ve come full circle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I grew up in the province and we had like 3 large fish ponds...we did go boating a lot there and a fish did jump out of the water to smack me on the face. I hate any and all kinds of fish now. I was chased by a cow...we were terrorized by an evil duck, which my grandfather shot after it became too ridiculous. I didn't personally fall into the fish pond, but my cousins all did at some point (accidentally). My childhood...it's just one big trauma...fanfic is therapy


	10. Chapter 10

“Hi Kita-san.”

Inarizaki High Volleyball Club’s former captain had his arms crossed as he stared at the camera, unimpressed. He was wearing a plaid polo shirt and his light gray hair was windswept.

Atsumu cleared his throat from behind the camera. “We appreciate you driving over here today.”

“I have to admit, I did not expect you to call saying you drove a truck into a fish pond.” Kita glanced to the side. “Especially not you, Osamu.”

The camera shifted to show Osamu, who had his head bowed. “I am so sorry, Kita-san.”

“What in the world possessed you to think it was okay to try to pet a cattle?”

“It looked friendly,” Osamu muttered. “Besides, it’s on our farm.”

“And what of it? You leave the animals alone, and the animals leave _you_ alone,” Kita said sternly. “Unless you know how to handle them, you do not approach!”

“Osamu was trying to impress a boy,” Atsumu sang.

“Shut up, Tsumu!”

Kita’s eyebrows were raised. “Were you, now. Who is it.”

Osamu cleared his throat and shuffled his feet. “There’s this guy...remember Akaashi Keiji?”

Kita hummed. “Yes, I do remember him from high school.” He rubbed his forehead, sighing. “You twins have a type, don’t you? Tall, dark-haired, apathetic, and way too good for you?”

“Huh,” Atsumu said. “I didn’t notice that before now.”

“Well, I hope you’re pleased, Osamu, you utterly embarrassed yourself,” Kita said. “Now let’s get your truck out of there.”

The video cut to Kita hefting himself up into the driver’s seat of a monster truck. He then started the long process of towing Osamu’s truck out of the pond.

The camera settled on Osamu’s face. “Well?”

“Kita-san is still so terrifying,” Osamu admitted. “But thank god his farm is only a 20-minute drive from here.”

“We’re still gonna get an earful later.”

“Yeah.”

“Look, Samu — I’ll pay for the repairs. I brought us here anyway.”

Osamu glared at him over the camera. “You better. This is all your fault.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

\--

Kiyoomi was bundled up in a blanket, sitting on the ground near the fireplace. Beside him was Akaashi.

They were both petting a duck sitting on Kiyoomi’s lap.

“Babe. Please explain what the hell that is.”

Kiyoomi looked up at the camera. “This is Duckie.”

“And was Duckie the one attacking Osamu a while ago?”

“Yeah.” Kiyoomi nodded. “But I think he was just upset. Osamu startled him.”

“Understandable,” Akaashi agreed and smoothed a hand over a white feathery wing. “I’d be annoyed, too.”

“Come here, Tsumu.”

“Um.” The camera swayed as Atsumu shifted uncomfortably. “But…”

“Come _here_.” Kiyoomi held out a hand.

The camera lowered as Atsumu crouched. He placed a trembling hand on Kiyoomi’s. “Omi —”

Kiyoomi tugged until Atsumu’s hand was touching the duck.

Atsumu gasped and everyone was silent as they waited for a freak out — whether from the duck or Atsumu, it wasn’t clear.

Then Atsumu said, “Oh.”

“See?” Kiyoomi said smugly. “It’s not that bad.”

Atsumu’s fingers carefully stroked at the duck’s feathers. “Kinda weird…”

“But not scary?”

“No...not that much anymore.”

They all petted the duck in silence for a while.

“I like Duckie,” Atsumu declared. “Because it bit Osamu.”

“Good for you,” Osamu’s voice said. The camera panned over to show Osamu, who was still damp. He was looking at the duck resentfully. “Now _I_ have a trauma of farm animals.”

Akaashi snorted, a surprisingly unattractive sound. Then he started giggling. “This was so silly. Absolutely ridiculous. How is this your life?”

Osamu crept closer and crouched down carefully beside Akaashi, gazing at the duck warily and then back at Akaashi. “Too crazy for you?”

Akaashi smiled at him. “Nah, not too crazy.”

“Is this the change you’ve been looking for?”

Akaashi’s smile got wider. “It’s exactly the change I’ve been looking for.”

And then, in a wholly unexpected move, Akaashi grabbed Osamu by the collar and kissed him.

Osamu’s eyes widened and he fell back to land ungracefully on his ass. Akaashi followed, hands still clutching at Osamu, ending up straddling him in the tumble.

And then Osamu’s brain seemed to kick in and he cradled Akaashi’s face and pulled him closer, and the two kissed properly, gently, slowly. They sighed.

“Oh, ew,” Kiyoomi muttered. “That’s one way to do it.”

“I don’t know how to feel about this,” Atsumu said.

“He got that idea from you.”

“ _What_?”

Osamu pulled his lips away from Akaashi’s and glared at them. “Can you two _leave us alone_?”

“Jeez,” Atsumu muttered, clambering to his feet. “You didn’t even give us time to react, idiot. Let’s go, Omi-Omi.”

Kiyoomi picked up the duck and cradled it in his arms. “Let’s go feed the other ducks.”

“Okay.”

“And name the rest of them.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll name one Tsum-Tsum.”

“No.”

“I will.”

Atsumu sighed. “I never win, do I?”

“No you don’t,” Osamu said. “Now get out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good for you Atsumu, I still hate ducks


	11. A Year Later

“Hi,” Akaashi said, smiling at the camera. Beside him sat Osamu. They were sitting against the white wall.

“We’ll start off by sharing some good news,” Osamu said. He grinned suddenly, bashful and bright. “He said yes.”

Akaashi displayed his hand to the camera, showing off his ring. “I did. We’re engaged.”

Osamu leaned in to kiss him on the forehead. Akaashi’s smile pushed his flushed cheeks up, and his eyes twinkled behind his glasses.

“I still think it all happened too fast,” a voice called out off-screen. It was Atsumu.

Osamu rolled his eyes. “Tsumu thinks we’re rushing. But why would I listen to someone who proposed to and married his partner within a day? I think a year and five months is more than enough to be sure you’re with the right person. When you know, you know.”

“Yes,” Akaashi agreed. “Looking back, I feel silly for being scared of this. I guess I was traumatized watching Atsumu and Omi’s vlogs. But I had nothing to worry about, it’s been a fairytale. Compared to them, anyway.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Atsumu asked.

Akaashi linked his arm with Osamu’s. “We’re getting married next year, in the fall. And then I’ll be a Miya, too.”

“For now, we celebrate,” Osamu said.

\--

The door opened to reveal Kiyoomi behind it. He pulled it open further, stepping aside. “Come in. Welcome to our home.”

The camera panned around the house to show a neatly-furnished living room. There was the sound of the door closing, then Kiyoomi led the way inside. “Atsumu should be on his way home. He just wrapped up a shoot with Calvin Klein,” he said over his shoulder. “Osamu and Keiji are already here.”

They reached the dining area, where Osamu was placing a steaming bowl of food at the center of the table. “Hello, Sato,” he greeted.

“Hello, Osamu-san.”

Kiyoomi pulled out a chair and sat down. “There’s a lot to celebrate,” he shared. “Atsumu and I marked our second wedding anniversary recently, not to mention the twins’ birthday just passed. And there’s Osamu and Keiji’s engagement of course. I don’t know why they insist on squeezing every milestone in this time of year.”

“I thought if it was near my birthday, Keiji would be disinclined to deny me,” Osamu said.

“There was no chance of that,” Akaashi said, walking into the room. “Um, Samu, I did something.”

“Oh no,” Osamu said, resting his hands on Akaashi’s waist when the other man wrapped his arms around his neck.

Akaashi looked at him with wide eyes. “I might have burned the muffins. Just a little.”

“Why does no one in this family know how to make muffins?” Osamu wondered, baffled. “It’s okay, sweetheart. We’ll force feed it to Atsumu if we have to.”

“Perfect.” Akaashi leaned in and Osamu met him for a kiss.

Kiyoomi’s face screwed up in disgust. “I’m still here,” he muttered.

They ignored him, gripping each other and swaying in place.

“Ugh,” Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. “I can’t take much more of this.”

Osamu finally pulled away from his fiance and said, “Tough luck. We’re literally neighbors.”

“Please don’t remind me.”

“And this is revenge for all the times I had to watch you be gross with my brother.”

Just then there was the sound of a door opening and closing.

“Speak of the devil,” Osamu said.

“I’m home!” Atsumu’s voice called out and Kiyoomi perked up.

“Dining room,” he called out.

The camera panned across the house again, as Sato searched for Atsumu. He was found crouched over a basket in the living room.

“Is that —”

Atsumu looked up and raised a finger to his lips. He looked every inch the model, his hair styled to perfection, and wearing a crisp blazer with a white shirt underneath.

“Don’t tell Omi,” he said. “It’s a surprise. I’ll have to check up on this every once in a while but —” he lifted the lid of the basket and peeked. “It will be fine for a couple hours.”

Atsumu straightened up. “Let’s go.” He led the way back into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, the three were settled on their seats. Kiyoomi was chewing on a muffin, eyebrows pulled down into a frown. “Tsumu, this is worse than what you made. Can you believe Keiji is more disastrous than you in the kitchen?”

“Hey, I learned to cook, didn’t I?’ Atsumu leaned down for a hello kiss and Kiyoomi indulged him.

“Osamu is still better.”

“I figured, since I still find you in _my_ kitchen,” Osamu said.

“That and because I play Scrabble with Keiji at your place,” Kiyoomi informed him. “Don’t get a big head.”

Atsumu took a seat. “Shall we eat?”

“Yes,” Kiyoomi said. “Sato put the camera down. Let’s eat.”

\--

“So,” Atsumu said, holding up the camera to his face. He ran his hand across his blonde hair that was still slightly damp. “The nightmare couple is gone, and so is Sato. Omi and I don’t really have anything planned, maybe a movie marathon or something. Sorry. Our life is pretty boring now, huh? But there’s still one more thing...”

He turned the camera to show his progress across the house, briefly showing Kiyoomi who was in the backyard, watering some plants there.

Finally, he reached the basket that was hidden behind the couch. “Omi stopped bringing up the cat thing since the Farm Incident, but I know he still wants one, so...”

Basket in hand, he made his way back to the room, calling, “Omi-Omi, can you come in here?”

Atsumu sat on the bed, placing the basket on the floor.

After a while, Kiyoomi entered. He climbed into bed, saying, “Tsumu, I wanna watch FMA again.”

“Sure. But first I have something for you.”

Kiyoomi looked up, interested. “A gift?”

“Mhmm.” Atsumu placed the basket on the bed.

Kiyoomi reached out a hand and took the lid off, only to drop it again in shock, making a small noise.

Atsumu was snickering. “Well? Aren’t you gonna get that?”

Kiyoomi stared at him with wide, amazed eyes. “You didn’t.”

“Of course I did.”

There were tears in Kiyoomi’s eyes now. “But I thought you didn’t want.”

“I said I’d get you one.”

“But it’s been —”

“Over a year, I know. I did say a year, didn’t I? I don’t break my promises.”

With trembling hands, Kiyoomi finally reached to remove the basket’s lid again, and a tiny cat popped its head out. It fumbled to brace its paws on the lid and tried to lift itself up.

With great gentleness, Kiyoomi cupped it in his palms. He lifted it up and stared with extreme focus at the cream coat, the gold eyes. It was a Scottish Fold. It gave a tiny meow.

“He reminds me of you,” Kiyoomi said, enraptured. Then his lip wobbled and his eyes teared up again.

Atsumu started laughing. “Why are you crying?!”

“He’s so cute. I love him.”

“Um, Omi…I think you…”

There was another meow but it didn’t come from the cat currently batting at Kiyoomi’s nose. Kiyoomi froze.

“...overlooked the other one,” Atsumu finished.

Kiyomi was suddenly leaning over the basket again. “Two?” he demanded. “Tsumu, two?”

A black head popped up as if to say, _yup, two of us._

“Oh my god,” Kiyoomi breathed out. Then he scooped that one out too. It was also a Scottish Fold. “You couldn’t choose which one, could you.”

Atsumu made a pained noise. “I couldn’t leave them, Omi, they just — ! They were looking at me like — ! Besides, they’d need playmates right?”

Kiyoomi sat back on his heels and studied both of his new pets with a stunned smile. “They are my life now.”

Atsumu sat on the bed and turned the camera to face the kittens. His finger reached out to stroke the black one on the head. “ _This_ one reminds me of you.” He shifted his hand to cradle it in his large palm. “Hi cutiepie.”

He turned the camera to his own face and he lay back on his pillows. He let the cat down on his chest and it curled up there.

“I don’t know why I’m so exhausted, it’s like, lunch. Photoshoots are a different kind of draining, I guess. I can play volleyball for more hours than I spent there in the studio and still keep going. The people were really nice and professional, though. I like working with them.”

Kiyoomi’s hands entered the frame and dropped the cream kitten on top of Atsumu’s head. That one curled up there, too. Kiyoomi patted it, then patted Atsumu, and then the black kitten too. “Wait there.”

Atsumu turned his camera towards Kiyoomi, who went to grab something, and returned to the bed with his violin case.

He settled beside Atsumu’s legs and took out his bow and rosin and started getting ready to play.

“You gonna play for us?”

“Mhmm. There’s this one song I’ve been studying and practicing. You better like it.”

“I’m excited now.”

Kiyoomi gave him a look that clearly said, _Patience, or I’ll whack you with this bow._

Atsumu snickered.

Kiyoomi fiddled with something on his phone and placed it on Atsumu’s thigh. He tapped on it and a note sounded, and Kiyoomi played an open G to check if it’s in tune. He did the same for the next three strings, before deeming it good to go.

“Okay, I’m ready. Don’t move your leg. I’m gonna play a guitar accompaniment.”

“Okay.”

Kiyoomi tapped on his phone again and the sound of guitar strings being plucked filled the air. He bowed the first note with care.

Atsumu gasped when he recognized the song. Kiyoomi started masterfully playing a slowed down version of Frank Sinatra’s “Fly Me To The Moon.”

At some point, their two new kittens gamboled their way towards him, kneading their paws on his knee. Kiyoomi smiled down at them helplessly as he played.

“Oh my gosh, I can’t take this,” Atsumu whispered.

At the end of it, Atsumu was speechless. Holding the violin away carefully, Kiyoomi leaned down until his face was out of the frame due to his proximity, and said, “Happy late anniversary.”

There was a sob and a sound of a smooch, before Kiyoomi wrestled the camera from Atsumu’s hand. He filmed Atsumu who was now curled on his side on the bed, hands on his face as he cried.

“I guess I have three babies now,” Kiyoomi said, sounding highly amused. “Did you think I wouldn’t celebrate our anniversary, idiot? We were busy at the time, but still.”

“It’s been weeks,” Atsumu said in a wobbly voice. “But I was late, too. It’s apparently not that easy to get cats.”

Kiyoomi laughed breathlessly at that, then turned the camera to show his face. He looked happy, glowing.

“Thanks for watching. That’s what a day in the life of a Miya looks like. Crying husband included. Bye.”

\--

After the latest vlog was released to much fanfare (“Miya Kiyoomi finally gets a cat!”), Atsumu posted a bonus clip of Sakusa playing a charming little tune for their new kittens on his social media accounts.

**_Miya Atsumu_ @miyaatusmu**

The Miyas are now a tiny little family of four (or six? If you include our gross neighbors). Meet our children, Cali and Angel. I’m sure you can guess the inspiration behind the names. However, they are not sleeping on the bed, no matter what my husband says.

> **miyakiyoomi** they are sleeping on the bed or i’m sleeping on the living room floor with them.
> 
> **miyaatsumu** @miyakiyoomi we’ll buy them beds of their own!!!
> 
> **miyakiyoomi** @miyaatsumu we will buy them beds of their own and everything their tiny little hearts desire but they will still sleep on the bed.

**_Miya Atsumu_ @miyaatusmu**

Omfg omi really got a futon and set it up on the living room floor...alright let this petty battle COMMENCE

**_Miya Kiyoomi_ @miyakiyoomi**

Well, well, well. It looks like I’m getting what I want once again. Omi - 2132824, Atsumu - 1 [Photo: It was morning. Blankets were rumpled across Kiyoomi’s lap, spilling onto the living room floor where he set up his futon. Atsumu was curled up beside it on the hard ground, sleeping peacefully, one hand outstretched like he’d been reaching out for Kiyoomi in his sleep. Their two kittens were curled into his warmth.]

> **komorimotoya** whats the 1 thing he won
> 
> **miyakiyoomi** @komorimotoya me
> 
> **miyaatsumu** @komorimotoya @miyakiyoomi and that’s all i need <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand we're done! If you forgot, Fly Me To The Moon was the song they danced to during their honeymoon in Four Vlogs and a Wedding.
> 
> P.S.: After OsaAka got together in Chapter 10, the Miyas finally have enough clips to kickstart their YouTube series. Atsumu showed Osamu and Akaashi the clips, and after some blushing, they decided to let the whole thing air so they can immortalize their silly romance *sobs*
> 
> P.P.S.: Omi is a cat person you cannot change my mind


End file.
